


My love for you has nothing to do with magic

by hiryukaen



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiryukaen/pseuds/hiryukaen
Summary: 'I love you, Kiyoshi,' is the last thought Adachi heard before Kurosawa slides inside him so gently as their bodies melt into one another. The heat of their desire fills Kurosawa's room mixing their scents together, making him feel intoxicated.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	My love for you has nothing to do with magic

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm..... yeah...... if you expect a plot... don't.
> 
> Idk, i never thought there comes a day where i'd ever write porn......
> 
> So..... um... it's my first, and probably only time, writing sex scenes. 
> 
> I write this in a rush without reading it again, there'll definitely be mistakes. So, just let thing slides if there's any awkwardness or whatever.
> 
> Thanks!

_'I love you, Kiyoshi,'_ is the last thought Adachi heard before Kurosawa slides inside him so gently as their bodies melt into one another. The heat of their desire fills Kurosawa's room mixing their scents together, making him feel intoxicated. 

Adachi lets out a little whimper that turns into sobs wrecking his whole body, his tears running down his cheeks. He's never been so happy, he's never felt so loved, it's his first time in his life feeling this kind of contentment just by being held by his love. _I love you too, Kurosawa_ willing his inner voice to be heard.

"I-i love you too, Yuichi," Adachi sobs harder. "I love you so much," He never feels this much love for anyone. And it's all for this wonderful man who has loved him for many years, who's seen all his flaws and still wants him, who has proved beyond doubt that he's worth waiting for. All his love, his heart, his whole being belongs with Kurosawa, and by some miracle, Kurosawa belongs with him.

Seeing Adachi's tears stop Kurosawa from moving, forehead creases in worry and his eyes dart all over Adachi's face looking for any signs of pain or discomfort.

"Are you okay?" Kurosawa asks Adachi.

"I'm okay... just happy. So happy," Adachi answers with a smile.

Kurosawa seems to understand what Adachi can't say out loud at this moment, so he kisses his tears from his cheek, going up its trail until Kurosawa kisses the corner of Adachi's eye.

Kurosawa follows his tear tracks with his lips all the while peppering Adachi with little kisses on his face. He kisses Adachi's forehead, eye, nose, lips, cheek, and ears.

"I'm here, Adachi. I'm not going anywhere, and this time i really won't let you go," Kurosawa whispers in his ears, always knowing when Adachi needs reassurance, needs to hear it be spoken out loud.

"Hug me," Adachi whimpers as he's looking into Kurosawa's eyes conveying his love, his longing through his own, for words won't be enough to let Kurosawa know the scale of his feelings.

Kurosawa hugs him tight, kissing Adachi anywhere he can reach; his shoulders, his neck, his jaw.

"Adachi," Kurosawa's voice is tight with tension and he can feel his control slipping, but he doesn't want to move without Adachi's explicit permission.

"I'm okay," Adachi lifts his head from Kurosawa's shoulder, caressing his beloved's cheek and gazing into his eyes. "I won't break. So, you can move, but don't stop hugging me."

"Adachi, Adachi, Adachi, Adachi," Kurosawa pants chanting his name with every thrust, determined to make Adachi let out more of the sweet moans that came out every time Kurosawa says his name. 

Adachi can feel something inside him tightens giving him more and more pleasure. It's so overwhelming that if Kurosawa isn't holding him, he's not sure whether he will be able to withstand this sensation or faint from feeling _too much_ . The tiny _Aaah_ and _Oooh_ interspersed between _Kurosawa_ , _Yuichi_ , _more_ , and _don't stop_ , gets louder and louder with Kurosawa's each movement.

He's close, and so is Kurosawa. Adachi can feel Kurosawa twitches inside him, and he's moving his hips erratically, his breath becoming more ragged. Adachi's voice is getting louder too as he gets closer to climaxing. Then Kurosawa kiss him swallowing his scream as they both came.

* * *

For a while the only sound in the room is them panting, coming down from the high their coupling gave them. 

Adachi has never felt this vulnerable before. He feels bare, laid open, and all his walls stripped down, it will be so easy for anyone to hurt him with one or two careless words. And yet, he's never felt safer. Kurosawa's embrace envelopes him like snuggling inside a kotatsu during winter break. It feels like home, like he belongs there, he only hopes that Kurosawa feels the same way.

He doesn't realize he's been staring at Kurosawa until he kissed him on the nose.

"Care to share what are you thinking so deeply? Are you okay?" Asks Kurosawa, moving to get up.

Adachi whines and hold on to his midsection preventing Kurosawa's from moving farther. "I'm fine. I was thinking how lucky i am to have you," Adachi answers truthfully.

Apparently, his answer is unexpected and makes Kurosawa blushes. He finds that so cute, so he kisses Kurosawa's reddened cheek which in turn makes it go a shade darker.

"I'm the lucky one," Kurosawa says taking one of adachi hands and kiss the back of it. "We're gonna have to clean up soon or it'll be really uncomfortable. Let me up, yeah?" Kurosawa tries to appease Adachi with kisses.

Melting under his boyfriend kisses Adachi relents and let Kurosawa go to the bathroom. Kurosawa spends sometime cleaning himself and comes back with washcloth and a basin filled with warm water, which he uses to clean Adachi up. After he deems Adachi to be clean enough, he hands him a white shirt like he's wearing and a clean boxer.

"Don't want you to get cold," Mumbles Kurosawa. He puts the basin under the bed. "Let's sleep," He gets under the cover, snuggling up against Adachi's back tangling their legs together.

"Good night, Kiyoshi,"

"Good night, Yuichi,"

* * *

Adachi's woken up by sun light that slip through the gaps between Kurosawa's curtains, he blinks several time to chase away the remaining sleepiness.

He turns his head to check whether Kurosawa is still asleep or not, and he finds his boyfriend still sleeps peacefully. It's a rare occassion for him to wake up before Kurosawa, so he savor his chance to look at his beloved handsome sleeping face.

As if sensing the staring, Kurosawa stirs awake squinting at the bright light that manages to come through. When his eyes focus to Adachi's face, he smiles. "Merry Christmas," greets Kurosawa.

"Pffftttt, hahahah" Adachi looks away in an attempt to hide his laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Kurosawa asks with a grin on his face.

"Well... because," Adachi says in between laughter.

"Because?" Prompts Kurosawa.

"Because... usually people would say _Good Morning,_ " Adachi replies.

"Good Morning," Echoes Kurosawa with a mischievous glint in his eyes, before attacking Adachi with tickles.

Kurosawa tickles him under the cover, leaving both of them panting. The mischievous glint changes into something more primal, bringing their faces closer, and closer. Adachi closes the remaining distance and kiss Kurosawa. It's chaste at first, then Kurosawa presses back and deepened their kiss. It leaves both of them breathless.

"Can we go again?" Asks Adachi.

"Yeah, always."

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to sleep, but then my brain thinks it's fun concocting fluffy, loving, emotional first time of kurodachi.
> 
> Brain: heeeeeyyy, imagine this! Aren't they sweet. You can write them like this, this and this. Or maybe this. Bla blabla
> 
> Me: cool! Maybe tomorrow
> 
> Brain: but imagine writing it now
> 
> Me: gotta sleep, have work in the morning.
> 
> Brain: cool, maybe tomorrow. Now, let's begin the story this way...
> 
> When i came to, i already write 300ish words. Hopefully i can sleep now.
> 
> P.s. i miss kurosawa and adachi so much. I can't believe i'm still having withdrawal almost two weeks after it ended.


End file.
